


Lucky Last

by magnusfray (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All the cockblocks, Consensual Sex, M/M, Random Fluff, You Have Been Warned, and some sexy scenes, birthday fic for a special kouhai, diving into rarepair hell, happy birthday courtney, the ending is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magnusfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times they never quite got there and the one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurricanedelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/gifts).



> THIS IS LATE. I'M SORRY.
> 
> Happy Birthday my adorable rarepair hell buddy! Even though you're two years younger than me, you enjoy two guys smacking booty and "wrestling" as much as me, so enjoy this and I'm gonna go bathe in holy water now.

** Lucky Last**

_**i.** _

The first time this situation occurred, it happened a few days after they arrived in Tokyo; hiding in one of the storage rooms in the training gym.

As much as Nishinoya Yuu hated the fact that all bar one of the first years were taller than him, he could never hate the sweet sounds that Yamaguchi Tadashi let escape as their lips melded together.

Sure the first year had to bend down a little (or pick Noya up), but minor details.

Yamaguchi moaned, the sound swallowed by Noya's hungry mouth, the second year's hands roaming freely across the freckled boy's chest and skimming the waistband of his practice shorts.

He was unbelievably hard, body quivering like a taut string as Yamaguchi wrapped gentle hands around his thighs and lifted Noya up, so that the second year could wrap his legs around the first year's waist.

The new position made Noya just a little taller than Yamaguchi, letting the smaller boy grab the pinch server's face between his hands and kiss him passionately.

Careful fingers roamed the second year's ass, causing Noya's breathing to hitch, throwing his head back and moaning when they pressed a certain spot. His legs tightened around Yamaguchi's waist, making the taller boy hiss at the sudden friction.

Not satisfied with the faint sounds the first year was making, Noya used his leverage and weight to grind down against Yamaguchi, grinning when the younger boy swore and moaned loudly.

" _Shit_ , Noya senpai!"

Noya's cock twitched in his shorts at the honorific. He had known for a while that it was a kink of his to be called _senpai_ , but he was getting the feeling Yamaguchi would be using it to his advantage.

The second ear bit down lightly on Yamaguchi's earlobe, nibbling at the soft skin as the freckled boy panted into his ear. Grabbing Noya firmly, the first year decided to move, depositing his senpai on the small table in the center of the room. Noya gasped, Yamaguchi grinding his hips down and pressing the second year further into the hard surface.

Noya's moan resonated in the small room, making it seem much louder than it actually had been. He smacked the back of Yamaguchi's head lightly, as the first year muffled proud snickers into the skin of his senior's neck.

The smaller boy groaned, as Yamaguchi started to rock his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together and biting down gently on Noya's shoulder. The slow friction was driving the libero crazy. He gasped, as the younger peppered soft kisses up the side of his neck.

"Tada- _shit_. Tadashi!"

Noya tugged on Yamaguchi's hair, making the taller boy stop his ministrations. Giving his senior a confused look, the pinch server went to resume what had been interrupted, but a loud laugh on the other side of the door stopped him.

With great difficulty and almost painful erections that were going to be hard to hide ("Think of Ushiwaka." "Aaand it's gone."), the two Karasuno players pulled away from each other. Fixing their clothing just in time, the door to the storage room opened and a figure both boys recognised stood in front of them.

"Tsukki!"

"Tsukishima!"

"I'm not even going to ask what you two are doing in here. Just help me get the nets and crap out."

Glancing at each other, Noya and Yamaguchi smiled secretively, before going to help the blonde prepare for practice.

 

**_ii._ **

Noya's bedroom was a lot cleaner than Yamaguchi expected.

He only had time to notice the organised desk, the neatly hung uniform and the bookshelf full of photographs and books, before Noya pinned the freckled first year to the navy blue bedspread.

For someone so small, he certainly had strong grip.

Yamaguchi moaned, as lips attacked the sensitive spots of his neck. Noya nibbled and licked bright hickeys onto his junior's neck, biting down a bit too hard when the first year's hands squeezed his ass.

The pinch server squealed, hands shoving against Noya's shoulders, making the libero sit back on Yamaguchi's thighs. The small second year weighed barely anything, which made it easy for the first year to pull his torso up, stealing a kiss as the pair readjusted themselves.

Now in Yamaguchi's lap, Noya leant back slightly, arms looped around the taller boy's neck. Chasing, Yamaguchi caught the libero in a searing kiss, hands starting to wander once more.

Their tongues battled for dominance, the elder losing swiftly, when Yamaguchi's hands slid across his sensitive waist and caused Noya to jerk in response.

Watching his partner fight giggles, the second year took his revenge, tweaking a hard nipple gently, earning a shudder and a low moan for his efforts.

"N-Noya senpai. _Please_."

Yamaguchi mewled; the sensation of the smaller boy's teeth as they scraped his chest lightly was overwhelming.

The friction of coarse denim on his dick made the pinch server's senses go into overdrive; Noya's grinding hips encouraging the first year further into becoming a moaning mess. The staggered whine Yamaguchi made, while clawing desperately at Noya's belt loops, went straight to the second year's cock. The appendage twitched, almost as if begging to be released.

Noya rocked harder, the boy under him hissing at the sudden movement, freckled neck exposed as Yamaguchi threw his head back against the pillow.

"Noya... Noya senpai, _plea-_ "

"Yuu! Is Yama-kun over?"

Yamaguchi found, that day, that _nothing_ kills a hard on faster, than the thought of your boyfriend's mother walking in on something she shouldn't.

The libero muttered something foul under his breath, falling forward and burying his face into Yamaguchi's neck.

"Roll over and pretend to sleep. She'll go away then."

The first year did as he was told, rolling onto his side so that his back faced the door, Noya curled into his chest and peppering kisses to the freckles on the pinch server's skin.

Yamaguchi really _did_ feel exhausted, as he heard Noya's mother come up the stairs and open the bedroom door.

Without knocking.

He was _so glad_ she had called out earlier.

The freckled boy stayed extra still, imitating deep breathing to convince the woman he was napping. Thanking whatever gods above, Yamaguchi sighed as she mumbled something he didn't quiet catch, before the door closed again.

Pressing a gentle kiss to Noya's head, Yamaguchi closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 

**_iii._ **

Was trying to have some private time with your boyfriend really that hard?

 _Yes, yes it was_ , Yamaguchi decided, as he dodged yet another girl who had caught him, only to ask about the stoic blonde he was friends with.

 _Finally_ , at long last, Yamaguchi found himself on the roof and clambered up the little ladder to the top most part of the building. Already sitting with his lunch and waiting, was Noya and he was smirking.

"You've finally arrived, Tadashi-sama."

Yamaguchi flushed as he all but fell onto his behind next to the libero, huffing in exhaustion. He let out a high pitched noise of approval, when Noya leant over and stole a kiss, the lingering taste of red bean paste making the first year's stomach rumble.

Muffling his laughter, Noya presented Yamaguchi with a neatly made onigiri. The first year took it gratefully, biting into the food and making a muffled noise of surprise when he bit into the filling. The strong flavour of pickled vegetables hit his tongue and he swallowed quickly.

They finished their lunch quickly, enjoying the time they had to just lay back and watch the clouds float past, occasionally stealing kisses and the not-so-accidental grope.

Noya groaned at a particularly suspended grope, finally rolling himself over to hover above Yamaguchi. The second year held his weight with his forearms, a hungry glint forming in his eyes. Yamaguchi breathed in sharply, feeling his senior's hips grind down and rubbing their growing erections together.

They shouldn't be doing this, not here, not now. The bell was sure to go at any minute and they'd be left horny, disgruntled and exasperated for the rest of the day. They really shouldn't d-

_"Fucking hell, Yuu!"_

Yamaguchi threw his head back, almost splitting his skull on the unforgiving concrete, when the libero's hands found their way inside his slacks.

With the first year's neck exposed, Noya dived in, licking and gently nibbling along the freckled skin, careful not to leave any marks. The last thing the pinch server needed was to be questioned about any fresh bruises on his neck.  _Especially_ if whoever asked him put enough pressure into the question.

Noya knew that Yamaguchi broke under any intense questioning.

He wasn't having that.

Mouthing at the first year's neck, the libero worked his hands into the younger boy's boxers, feeling his cock jump at the sudden touch. All doubt seemed to launch itself out of the pinch server's mind, as Yamaguchi clawed at the second year's back, subconsciously thankful that the elder's shirt would stop most of the damage.

"You're so hard for me, Ta-da-shi~"

Yamaguchi whined, as Noya nuzzled into his neck. The first year's pants were completely undone by now, with his boxers pushed down just enough for the second year to be able to touch his length without interference. Keening, Tadashi bit down on his jacket to muffle the sounds, as he slowly started to come undone; Noya's hand pumping his erection languidly.

The libero melded their mouths together, mapping the inside of Yamaguchi's mouth with his tongue.

"S-shit, Noya senpai... I'm going to-"

Yamaguchi yelped, as the bell rang and Noya squeezed just a little too hard. All erotic sensation forgotten, the two stared at each other, shocked but mostly frustrated.

His face burning, the first year hurried to stand up, readjusting his clothing and refusing to look Noya in the eye. The libero packed up his lunch in silence, muttering what were surely insults under his breath.

As much as they both would surely love to disregard the bell and continue, their teachers would surely have a fit if they didn't show up to class. As it was, they'd both probably end up in trouble for being late.

Huffing in exasperation, Noya pressed a lingering kiss to Yamaguchi's lips, before they both fled from the roof.

 

_**iv.** _

Training camps were always the _worst_ times to be horny. Because as much as Noya and Yamaguchi slept in the same room, so did everyone else.

Cramming twelve teenage,  _hormonal_ boys in one room, with only a few centimetres of space between the futons, was always a bad idea.

Yamaguchi hid his burning face under his blanket, trying desperately to block out the muffled moans coming from the futon under the window. He hadn't been able to sleep and as such was awake, when the Nekoma captain had snuck into the Karasuno room.

Licking his lips, Yamaguchi curled in on himself, feeling his body react to the erotic sounds.

For the nth time since the room placing had been given out, Yamaguchi cursed the fact that Noya had been given the futon next to the door.

There was no way the first year could creep into the libero's futon without being heard or seen.

Wet smacking sounds and the constant whispered moans of " _ugh... Tetsurou!_ " came from Tsukishima's futon and Yamaguchi bit down on his pillow to muffle the needy whine that escaped.

His whole body felt like it was on fire, dick twitching at each lewd noise that came from his best friend.

Squeezing his eyes shut, the pinch server tried his hardest to ignore everything and fall asleep. A moment later, Yamaguchi jolted as a hand started to palm his erection. Eyes flicking open, the first year came face to face with Noya scooting underneath his blanket silently.

Stifling the surprised gasp, Yamaguchi shifted enough to allow Noya room in his now shared futon.

The smaller boy snuggled into the blankets, pressing soft kisses to Yamaguchi's skin. Hands wandered underneath the first year's shirt and traced shapes onto his skin.

A quiet thud came from their left, followed by a soft kissing sound, a small smack and then all was quiet.

The middle blocker duo had obviously finished their nightly activities and had fallen asleep.

Moonlight filtered through the window and illuminated the libero's face and Yamaguchi couldn't help himself, pulling Noya in for a searing kiss. Hands were everywhere and sounds were madingly kept to a minimum.

Noya's lips were kissing Yamaguchi's hair, as the younger attacked the second year's neck.

Hips ground together, mouths swallowing the moans and other sounds, hands wandered and there was no space between their bodies.

Just as Noya moved to straddle the pinch server's hips, a loud scream interrupted them and caused other members of their team to bolt up from their futons. Biting back groans of frustration and the urge to punch someone, Noya burrowed down under the blankets to hide, lest someone noticed him.

"T-t-there was a cockroach!!"

Yep, Noya was going to _kill_ Hinata.

 

**_v._ **

Noya graduating from Karasuno high was possibly the day that Yamaguchi felt the most conflicting feelings ever.

No matter what he tried, the now second year couldn't hold back his tears and Noya crushed him into a hug in front of the entire team.

If you're going to announce your relationship  _completely_ , it's better to do it in style, right?

Of course their teammates supported them, no questions asked (even  _if_ Tsukishima had smirked knowingly) and gave the pair the opportunity to skip out on volleyball practice that afternoon. It would have been Noya's last practice with them, but his emotional boyfriend was obviously the libero's first priority.

Tugging his still sniffling partner away from the second gym, the pair found themselves heading for the elder’s house. Their hands never shifting from their strong grip on each other, they walked the path to Noya’s house silently.

The house was empty when the pair stepped through the doorway, kicking off their shoes in a haphazard pile before practically vaulting the steps up to the shorter boy’s room.

They stumbled through the bedroom door, Noya kicking it shut just as Yamaguchi hooked hands under the libero’s thighs and pulled him up. The shorter boy gasped into the younger’s mouth, wrapped strong legs around the other’s thin waist.

It didn’t take long before they were on Noya’s bed, their clothes strewn across the otherwise clean floor and their hands were all over each other.

Yamaguchi made his mark on the pale skin of Noya’s neck, not even being mildly gentle as he sucked dark bruises onto his partner’s skin. The older boy keened, high and loud, when Yamaguchi finally freed his erection from the tight underwear he was wearing.

Not even allowing Noya to adjust, Yamaguchi flipped them so he hovered over his shorter boyfriend. Kissing him deeply, the second year moved down the elder’s body, peppering butterfly kisses down the middle of Noya’s chest.

The pinch server didn’t even pause for breath, before taking all of Noya’s hard cock into his mouth.

_“ _F-fuck! Tadashi!”_  
_

Yamaguchi hummed around the mouthful of Noya’s dick, making an appreciative sound when the shorter boy grabbed a handful of the second year’s hair. The taller boy allowed the elder to buck into his mouth, bracing himself with hand son either side of Noya’s hips.

The freckled teen pulled off with a lewd  _pop_  and smiled at the needy mewl. He was desperately hard, staring down at the smaller boy’s impressive member, that was slightly red and leaking against Noya’s stomach.

The elder wriggled his hips desperately, as Yamaguchi reached for the lube and condom that was sitting on the bedside table.

Coating his fingers, the libero sucked in a sharp breath, when the pinch server finally slid a finger inside. It was quick work, Yamaguchi adding one, two and then three fingers, scissoring and stretching Noya until he was satisfied. The elder was a shivering, moaning mess by now, begging Yamaguchi to hurry up and  _“just fuck him”_  already.

Hissing, the taller boy rolled the condom over his length and yelped when Noya knocked him onto his back. The shorter boy wasted no time, lowering himself onto Yamaguchi and moaning loudly at the full feeling.

Groaning at the tight heat surrounding his dick, Yamaguchi’s hands found Noya’s hips and gripped hard enough to bruise.

The light of the sunset illuminated the slight sheen of sweat that covered their skin, Noya bouncing on Yamaguchi’s dick, head thrown back and moaning. The moment the libero’s thighs started to shake, Yamaguchi flipped them, pressing the elder into the mattress and pounding into him, making Noya moan his name.

Noya came hard all over his stomach, screaming  _“Tadashi!”_ as his back arched off the bed and his nails scratched angry red lines down Yamaguchi’s back. The younger groaned, coming into the condom as Noya tightened around his cock.

Sighing happily, Yamaguchi pulled out of Noya, tying and throwing the condom in the bin before falling next to the shorter boy on the bed.

By now the sun had set, Noya’s old glow in the dark stickers illuminating the ceiling. Yamaguchi stared up at the softly glowing stars as the pair snuggled, legs wrapped around each other, soft kisses exchanged and Noya drew random patterns into the bare freckled skin of Yamaguchi’s chest.

“I love you, Tadashi.”

“I love you too, Yuu.”

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️ 誕生日おめでとうございます、後輩ちゃん！❤️
> 
> Woooow shit ending, damn it. I hope you enjoyed this rarepair hell fic, which took me way too long to write and way too much of my imagination... I'm filth but proud.
> 
> ❀ Comments are always appreciated ❀


End file.
